Chaos Raven
by wind of the spirit king
Summary: This fic is set in an AU a couple years after the game. Things are changing in Ivalice, most arent good. The judges have been disapearing, deaths are becoming much more common. Oddities are appearing all over Ivalice. Something evil is coming.


**Hey hey peoples, this is my first fic in a while, and if you have read any of my others, dont worry, I will get back to them. This fic is gonna be a bit more mature than my others, so be warned. I hope you enjoy this one, in is in an AU, but I really enjoy this idea and think it fits pretty close. I have high hopes for it.**

I am not of this world, but it is my home. This place is everything I ever wanted, and I have no reason to go back. I had no friends, no real family other than an aunt who didn't love me. Here, I have many friends, and a man who is more of a father than anything I could have ever hoped for. He may be a bangaa, but I don't care, bonds of the heart and soul transcend race. I am a member of Eventine, they are my family. And if all that wasn't enough, the girl I love is in this world. Silently I have fought beside her, not letting on how I feel, what I wish we could be. You see, she could never like me. My name is Luso Clemens, and no matter what I do, I am a foreigner. So I sit here on my bed, still half clad in my armor and in the dust of battle. I am a paladin, and a paladin's life is largely solitary, even among friends. I sigh for what I can never have, then rise and remove my armor, then head to the bath house.

The bath house is not far from the inn we are staying at, only a five minute walk. When I get there, I strip down and enter the water. The heat of it is painful, but at the same time soothes my tense muscles. I am the only one here, for once I get a moment of peace. Then I hear singing from the other side of the dividing wall. The voice belongs to her, to Adelle. It is the voice of an angel and it is melting my heart. Despite my better judgment, I go to the dividing wall and find a crack to look through. Her back is to me, her silver hair flowing down her back gracefully. I smile to myself and sink back into the water. I don't care about 'seeing her' in that sense, I just want to see her presence.

She sings for an hour then stops, it feels like five minutes, far to short. I get out and dress in fresh cloths then head back. On my way we bump into each other. For a moment, we blush, but then she straightens and nods to me, walking off as she does. My heart starts beating again and I smile, then head off myself to bed. I can hardly keep my head out of the clouds and am laying down before I realize what I am doing. I fall asleep smiling to myself. Yes, Ivalice is where I belong.

The next day, Cid wakes me up to news of a new quest. It seems Klesta has gotten over the beating we handed it a while back. I smirk at the news and am in my armor faster than my friend York can even get out of bed. The dragoon always likes to oversleep, though I don't blame him. He is one of the hardest fighters in the clan. We gather in the pub and decide on the group that is going on the quest. We decide on Me, Cid, York, Glinta, Sayuri, and Adelle. I, as stated, am a paladin. Cid is a trickster, Glinta is a Gria Raptor, Sayuri is a Gria Hunter, and Adelle is a Theif.

Once we equip ourselves, we head off. Klesta isn't far, in fact, she is right outside the pub. She must have been coming for us. We get in formation almost instantly, it's second nature to us now. York jumps and spears downward on Klesta, but is knocked aside easily. It seems Klesta has learned some new moves. Cid throws one of his...modified cards at it and it simply bounces off. The two Gria's attack simultaneously, but Klesta picks off Glinta with her beak and throws her into Sayuri, her blade catching the hunters side, cutting deep. Theres a large crack and Glinta's arm is bent wrong, they are both out.

I charge forward, infusing the power of holy it my blade to preform a holy strike. I slash violently downward, a strike which should cut even the toughest of hides, but it does nothing. The crushatrice puts it's large talon over me and stomps down. I feel some ribs break, something is wrong here. I can feel blood pooling underneath my armor and I am the closest to death I have ever been. My vision is blurring. I can hear my clan mates fighting frantically, but getting no where. I sigh, knowing it's only a matter of time until the judge intervenes.

But it doesn't happen, I feel my life slipping away and I feel tears coming on for what I am going to lose, then the world erupts in red and the pressue is lifted off of me. I struggle to rise, and see the bloody remains of Klesta. We all stare, stupified. Amongst the gore, I spot a single, white card with the emblem of a raven on it. When I point it out, Cid rushes over to it and begins to speak, but his words are lost on me. My world goes black and I pass out.

I wake hours later in my bed. To my great surprise, it is Adelle who is by my side, though she is asleep. I wonder how long she had been there. It is dark in the room, no one besides the two of us are in the room. I smile to myself and lay down, my wounds are healed, though I am a bit sore. I close my eyes and try to drift off to sleep. My attempt is ended when I hear a voice, her voice.

"Luso Clemens, I was beginning to think you weren't coming back to me." She stood over me and smiled, which provoked a blush to creep onto my face.

"Yeah...sorry bout that." I chuckle embarrassedly, then pause. "Wait...what do you mean coming back to you?"

She blushes now. "N-nothing, forget I said anything." She turns away.

I chuckle. "It's fine...I was...I was actually hoping...." I pause for a long time, working up courage. "I was hoping that you felt something like that. I know I do for you." Now I look away with a blush.

What seems like minutes pass, then I feel her sit on my bed. "Luso...why did you hide it so long you silly?"

I look back to see her smiling, which causes me to smile. "I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same."

She giggled. "Your a dumbass you know that, but I don't care."

I laugh with her, then she does something which makes my heart stop. Without a word, she lean over and kisses me. "Think on that. I'll see you tomorrow." She gets up and leaves the room.

My heart is on overdrive, my mind is one track. She actually likes me. I forget about Klesta and the card for thoughts of Adelle. She is all I think about until I eventually fall asleep. What a wonderful day.


End file.
